


What My Heart Meant

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never meant to be so bad to Sam, he just forgot to be nice sometimes. But when something he said leaves Sam crestfallen, Gabe will do what it takes to bring that smile he loves back. He might even quote a song Sam hates while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Heart Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thnksfrthwilliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



Gabriel never meant to be mean, not to Sam. He just didn’t know what he was saying sometimes. He’d been the Trickster for so long, that being crass was kind of second nature. But the way Sam went from beaming smiles and playful laughter to crestfallen after just one sentence sent shock waves through Gabriel.

"Hey, hey, Sammy…" Gabe reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of Sam’s shirt. "I never meant to be so bad to you…"

"Really? Really, Gabe?" Sam turned on him with a most unamused expression that Dean had dubbed the Bitchface.

"It’s one thing that I swore that I would never do?" He tried for the cute, innocent look. It didn’t work.

"You’re seriously quoting an Asia song,  _that_  Asia song at me? To try and fix things?”

Gabe’s shoulders slumped and he kept a tight hold on Sam’s shirt to keep him from leaving. “You ever listen to the rest of the words to that song?”

"I try not to listen to any of that song ever if I can help it." Sam was still mad, Gabe could tell. And his patience was wearing thin, to boot.

So he stepped closer to Sam, moved his hands to rest on the taller man’s hips and looked up at him in earnest. “One look from you and I would fall from grace…”

Sam looked down at him and slowly but surely, the anger on his face melted into resignation. It was clear he wasn’t happy, but the anger at Gabe was dissipating.

A little smile turned up the corners of Gabe’s mouth and he went on, quoting the song if not singing it. “Do you remember when we used to dance?” He rocked his hips from side to side and tried to get Sam to move as well. While trying not to go along with it, Sam stumbled and the hint of a smile appeared. Though he tried to keep it hidden away.

"You know you like my dancing, Sammy." Gabe did a little boogie just to get Sam to laugh. It didn’t  _quite_  work.

"No, I don’t."

"Now you’re just being a liar." He glanced down to Sam’s crotch and said the next line from the song, "And incident arose from circumstance."

"Gabe…" Sam rolled his eyes and pushed him away playfully.

"It’s not your fault, Sammy. One thing led to another, we were young." He shrugged innocently, then did his best to make the next line sound as sexual as possible. "And we would… scream together… songs unsung."

"If you start singing the chorus…" Sam warned.

"What are you going to do to shut me up, hmm?" Gabriel backed away from him, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, I’ll shut you up." Sam said, not even bothering to hide his grin now. He lunched for Gabe, who danced away. It turned into an all out chase through their little apartment. 

"It was the heat of the moment!" Gabe called back over his shoulder.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh, Sammy, love it when you get all aggressive. Tellin’ me what your heart meant!" 

Gabriel ran into the bedroom to escape Sam when he came down the hall after him. Except once he got there, it didn’t leave much place to hide. He stood at the foot of the bed as Sam approached, finally spearing him onto the bed.

"The heat of the—" Gabe started to sing and Sam cut him off, kissing him hard and otherwise occupying his mouth. He wasn’t about to start complaining, though, because being trapped beneath Sam’s huge body, with the man’s tongue tangling with his own wasn’t anything to complain about. On the contrary, he wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips and arched his back, giving a little moan.

Sam broke the kiss after a moment, and a moment too soon for Gabe’s liking. He brought his mouth over to the angel’s ear and growled into it, “No. More. Singing.” 

It shouldn’t have been such a turn on, but it really was and Gabe gasped softly and nodded. “Sure thing, Sammy…”

"Good." Sam leaned back, holding himself up over Gabe with arms planted on either side of the smaller man. He didn’t pull out of the grasp of Gabe’s legs though.

"No more kissing, either…?" Gabriel furrowed his brows and reached up to start unbuttoning Sam’s shirt.

"I don’t know, I don’t think I should reward you for this behavior…" Sam smirked down at him.

"Now, that’s just cruel." He kept working open the buttons, though, since Sam hadn’t stopped him. 

"How else will you learn your lesson?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head. Just as Gabe got all the buttons open, Sam stepped away, flashing the meanest little shit eating grin Gabe had ever seen.

"I… but… you…" Sam walked away and left Gabe laying on the bed dumbstruck. "Like hell!"

He got up and ran after Sam, catching him in the hallway. Gabe pushed him against the wall, stood up on his toes and stole another kiss. Sam was laughing the whole while, and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, hauling him up a little closer. Content, Gabe wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, cradled his face with both hands and gave him a most loving kiss, to make up for being mean earlier.

Since Gabe had learned his lesson, more or less, Sam walked him back into the bedroom for a little thing they liked to call Make Up Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this headcanon: Gabriel often does/says very cruel things to Sam without meaning to. He’s so used to how he was as a Trickster that he doesn’t have much of a filter anymore. It’s only after he sees Sam’s smile fall that he realizes what he just did and tries to fix it.  
>  [[x](http://queerbriel.tumblr.com/post/45494775311)]


End file.
